Falling into Twilight
by Charlotte Miles
Summary: Bianca is just an ordinary Twilight fan. She wishes for a love like Edward and Bella's, but her own love life is dim in comparison, especially when she finds out her boyfriend is cheating. On the night she finds out the news, she cries herself to sleep, only to wake up in the fictional world of Twilight. Will this be the adventure she's been wanting, or will she mourn her old life?


**Author's Note: Hey New Reader! Thanks for taking the time to open my story. This is my third **_**Twilight **_**fanfic on this site. I have one completed, and one that is incomplete and on hiatus. This is my newest one, and my second with original characters. Please take a few minutes and read this first chapter, and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Bianca Love is a huge <strong>_**Twilight**_** fan. What happens when she gets so upset with her boyfriend that she unknowingly wishes herself into the **_**Twilight**_** universe and doesn't know how to get home? She meets Jacob Black and starts to develop feelings for him, but realizes that she has stumbled into the end of **_**Twilight**_**, and Jacob is about to fall in love with Bella in just a few months. Will her feelings for Jacob keep her in the Twilight world, trying to figure out a way to reverse what has already been written into existence by Stephenie Meyer, or will she mourn her old life so much that she can't stop trying to figure out a way back home?**

* * *

><p><strong>Rated T for possible foul language, action, and possible limeslemons. Nothing too explicit planned as of yet, but I wanted to go ahead and rate it Teen to be safe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own <strong>_**Twilight**_**, or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters, plots, settings, ideas, etc. This story was inspired by two fanfics on this site, one called_ Living in Meyer_ by Bookworm-xxx along with its sequel, _Return to Meyer_, and also by _Extraordinary_ by Ava Sinclair. Thank you to those writers for the inspiration for this story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Falling into Twilight<strong>_

**Chapter 1**

"Ugh." I groaned, tossing the book I had just picked out from the library on my bedroom floor. I hadn't been able to find a book I was interested in for weeks now. I loved to read and had loved it since I was a child. But lately it seemed as if I couldn't find a good book. Which always led me to reread an old favorite. I couldn't keep this up forever. Something had to give. I sighed and gathered up the novels I had been trying to get into and put them into a neat pile on my desk. Then I went over to my bookshelves and scanned the neat rows.

I immediately dismissed the group of classics on the top shelf. I wasn't in the mood for anything heavy and old fashioned like _Pride and Prejudice_. My eyes finally landed on a row of black paperback books, 4 to be exact, and sighed. I had already read Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga at least 5 to 10 times each, but one more time couldn't hurt I suppose. I picked up _Twilight_, settled back onto my bed, and quickly became immersed in the story.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I scowled at the din of my cell phone's ringer, putting down my book and picking up my phone. It was my best friend, Mia. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bianca." Said Mia in an unusual tone. She sounded almost nervous.

"What's up?" I asked her, wondering what could be wrong.

"So you know how I told you me and Ariel were going shopping today, right?" Mia asked, her voice still sounding off.

I frowned. "Yeaaah?"

"Well, you'll never guess who we saw at the food court with Ana Stewart." She said, her voice quiet.

I was confused. If this was some juicy gossip why wasn't Mia sounding more excited?

"Who? What's going on, Mia?" I asked.

"Jordan. Jordan was at the food court with Ana. It looked like they were on a date." Mia blurted.

My stomach dropped. After an agonizingly long moment I was finally able to speak. "Are you sure?" I murmured, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Yeah, pretty sure." Mia said sadly. "They were sitting at a booth and his arm was around her. They were sharing fries."

I felt my eyes well up with tears at the immediate mental image that came to mind. "Thanks for telling me, Mia. Talk to you later." I whispered, not even giving her a chance to respond before I hung up. I sat stiffly on the edge of my bed as hot tears rolled over the edge of my eyes.

Jordan Smith was my boyfriend. We had been together for 6 months. He had seemed distant lately, making up excuses for not being able to text and he was never around at school anymore. Even in the class we shared together, he didn't seem himself. Now I knew the reason. I picked up my iPhone with a shaking hand and clicked on my Instagram. I found Ana Stewart's account and looked at the likes on her pictures. Jordan's name was listed in the likes of every picture. Why hadn't I noticed before? Ana was the sister of Jordan's teammate and best friend, Nicholas Stewart. Jordan had been spending time at Nick's house every day after practice, more time than he spent at mine. How had I not noticed the signs?

I stared at Ana's pictures; pain, envy, and slowly burning anger welling up inside me. She was the exact opposite of me. My hair was curly and dark and shoulder length, hers was long and straight and a light blonde color that was almost white. My eyes were cat like and dark brown while hers were big and sea green. Her skin was fair and flawless while mine was golden and freckled. She was about the same height as me, 5 foot 7 or so, but her body was slim and toned but soft somehow, while I was more athletically built, except for my large breasts. She was beautiful, and I hated her for it.

I was still sitting on the edge of my bed crying tears of resentment and hurt when there was a honk outside the house. I got up slowly and peeped out of the blinds. It was Mia and Ariel. I sighed heavily with frustration. I wasn't in the mood to be consoled right now, but I knew my friends meant well. I went to the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water, noticing how red rimmed my eyes were and how pink my nose was from sniffling. I blew my nose and then I went outside.

Instead of looking pitying and solemn like I expected, Mia and Ariel both had determined and fiery looks on their faces. "Go clean up, get pretty, and then meet us back out here. We're going to confront your man." Mia demanded. Ariel nodded firmly.

I shook my head and looked away. "I don't want to. It's no use."

Mia marched up to me and looked me right in the eyes. "You're going to give that asshole a piece of your mind. Now go inside and get cleaned up and dressed." She said through clenched teeth. I sighed and nodded slightly.

"I'll be right back." I mumbled, turning and going back into the house. Once inside my room, I started changing out of my pajamas and into the only jeans that gave me some shape to my small butt. I then donned a V-neck sweater that fit my ample chest snugly. My mind was blank and numb as I put on foundation, blush, mascara, and lipstick. I styled my unruly curls and put on jewelry. I slipped into some shoes and grabbed my purse, letting my parents know I was headed out with my friends and would be back soon. _Hopefully_. I thought glumly.

My friends were waiting as I opened the door to Mia's car and climbed in the back. "You look great! Ana was wearing a hoodie and sweats; she's going to feel so lame when she sees you." Mia smirked, backing out of the driveway and driving onto the road. I forced a small smile.

Ariel handed me a small red bottle of perfume. "Put this on." She said. I shook my head but spritzed it on. It was a sensual scent.

"Oh yeah!" Mia whooped.

"Hot mama!" Ariel whistled. I forced a laugh. I knew they were trying to raise my spirits but it wasn't working in the slightest. I wanted to go home and climb under the covers of my bed, never to resurface again.

"Now," Mia said seriously, turning down the radio and looking at me through the rearview mirror, "When we get there, I want you to go right up to Jordan and tell him exactly how you feel. Don't hold back and don't get intimidated. I know you must be angry under all that sadness, so let it boil over, you heard me?" Her dark eyes were serious.

Ariel looked back at me, her hazel eyes hard. "Yeah. That jerk is cheating on you, and he had the nerve to do it in front of everyone. He doesn't even care if people from school see him, obviously. And with his best friend's sister! Think about all that when you see him."

I could feel anger burning inside me at their words. "I'm going to kick his ass." I spat.

Mia and Ariel looked at each other and then at me. "That's exactly what we wanna hear." Mia said with a hard nod.

It didn't take long to find Jordan and Ana. They were in the parking lot, just about to climb into Jordan's Jeep and depart. "Hey!" I shouted and they turned and looked around until they saw me, where I was walking fast towards them, anger propelling me forward with no hesitation. Jordan's eyes grew wide and Ana looked surprised at first, and then adopted a "That's your problem not mine" look, and ducked into the passenger side of the vehicle. This only served to make me angrier.

"What are you doing here, Bianca?" Jordan asked, not meeting my gaze. I gaped at him.

"Excuse me? I should be the one asking you that, you piece of shit! Did you really think I wouldn't find out? You obviously had no reservations about taking your little side chick out in public for the whole town to see!" I accused, my voice barely controlled. Ana climbed out of the car then and I looked over at her with an expectant look on my face. "Can I help you?" I asked, my voice brimming over with attitude. I couldn't believe this… this skank had the nerve to try to challenge!

"Who are you calling a side chick?" she snapped, coming up to me and trying to get in my face. Mia and Ariel immediately stepped up from where they had been lurking a few feet behind me.

"Yo, Bianca, this is unnecessary. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. But you need to leave. There's no need to cause a scene." Jordan said seriously, trying to grab my arm. I yanked away from him and before I could think about what I was about to do, I hauled off and backhanded him across the face. There was a collective gasp from Ana, Mia, and Ariel and Jordan clutched his face in horror. I turned crazed eyes on Ana, who was looking angry and scared at the same time.

"Good luck dating a _cheater_." I spat, turning on my heel and storming towards the car without a backwards glance.

My anger dissipated quickly as I sat in the back of Mia's car on the way home, and blessed numbness returned, sucking all the emotion from my body. Mia and Ariel were reenacting the scene with laughter, throwing repeated congratulations and kind smiles over their shoulders. I tried to return their enthusiasm but it was to no avail. They didn't understand how much I had liked, even loved, Jordan Smith. He had swept me off my feet from the first time I laid eyes on his tall, broad shouldered form on his first day at my school. Our first encounter had been charged with mutual attraction and chemistry. He was funny and friendly, with crinkly light brown eyes that glowed like honey and the straightest teeth I'd ever seen that glowed against his rich red brown skin. I wondered over and over where we had went wrong. Or maybe we hadn't went wrong. Maybe he was just a cheater. I felt apathy settle over me like a security blanket.

Soon I was telling my worried looking friends goodbye and walking through my house to my room with a halfhearted goodnight to my parents who were sitting on the couch with my infant brother, Beau. I showered, changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth, and climbed into bed robotically, faintly noticing the angry grip of hunger in my stomach, but I ignored it. I looked at my copy of _Twilight _which had fallen on the floor. I allowed a single tear to fall as I thought of Jordan and Ana, and of Edward and Bella, my favorite fictional couple. Would I ever find someone who would love me nearly as much as Edward and Bella loved each other?

That night I slept restlessly, dreaming of Jordan and Ana together, dreams that even in my sleep made my forehead bead with sweat and my stomach twist with pain and resentment. Edward and Bella twirled between the images, their faces glowing with happiness. And then there was Jacob Black, who I'd had a crush on since I had first saw his character start to develop in _New Moon_. At least he was there, the Taylor Lautner version, seeming to show back up each time Jordan and Ana's picture would torture me to the brink of awakening. I heard his voice beckoning me, calling to me, and I smiled faintly in my sleep. He knew my name. How nice.

"Um, Bianca? Hey, can you wake up please?" This dream was becoming very vivid, and I found it strange how Jacob's voice no longer sounded like the voice I associated him with, that of Taylor Lautner. This, along with the confusing and painful whirl of pictures in my head, forced my eyes open. Was that a… _stick _pressing into my cheek? Where was my pillow? And more importantly, why was I staring at a gigantic pair of bare brown feet? My gaze slowly traveled upward… and upward… and upward until a pair of concerned dark eyes met my own. "Hey, um, are you okay?" I jumped up then, looking around me in confusion and fear.

"Who are you?" I rasped, my voice still sleepy. Surrounding me was a wood, tall trees and a cloudy sky looming over me.

"I'm Jacob. You're Bianca." Said the man, gesturing towards my pajama top which had my name embroidered across the lapel in curly script. My head was spinning as I gaped at the man. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice deep and husky yet wholly unfamiliar. If he was Jacob Black, why did he look so differently from Taylor Lautner? What kind of dream was this? And why did it seem so real? I ignored Jacob's question and pinched myself, hard. The pain was immediate and I looked down in astonishment as a blotchy red mark appeared on my arm.

The man who called himself Jacob was looking at me like I'd grown a third leg. "Do you need help? Are you lost? I've never seen you around here before."

I looked at him then. I mean, really looked at him. He was taller than me by a few inches, nothing like the tower of a man Stephenie Meyer had described. He was lanky but had some developing muscle in his bare chest and arms. His skin was russet brown, his eyes were deep set and dark, and his hair was long and silky and black. He looked nothing like Taylor Lautner, yet who else could this be? He fit Stephenie Meyer's description of Jacob Black to a T. _Wow, my dreams are getting a lot more creative_. I thought, even though the nagging suspicion that this wasn't a dream didn't go away, although it was foolish and impossible to think this was real.

"Where am I?" I finally asked, noticing that Jacob had started to fidget rather uncomfortably at my scrutiny. He looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"You're in La Push, Washington. This is the Quileute Reservation. Are you sure you don't need any help?"

I ignored him as I begin to panic. This was too weird. "Are you real? Tell me I'm dreaming." I said in a pleading voice, squeezing my eyes shut. Maybe I just needed to try waking up again. When I opened my eyes, I'd be back in my bed, head spinning from this crazy dream.

"Uh, yeah. Wanna check?" I heard Jacob say, and a warm solid hand touched my arm lightly. My eyes flew open. Jacob was closer now, his face growing more and more concerned, his big, solid hand still resting on my arm. I looked down at it, my eyes swimming with confused and anxious tears, my heart racing.

"Squeeze my arm, hard." I told him, staring at his hand.

He paused for a moment, then did as I asked. I felt his warm hand tighten around my upper arm, gently but firmly. _I would not feel this so keenly if this was a dream_. I thought, trying to be logical. _I wouldn't see each detail of this wood so clearly, or feel this cool breeze so vividly. _ But what good did trying to be logical do? I was in a fictional world. I couldn't wake up. Either I was trapped in a very vivid, detailed, and long dream or… or I was really in La Push, and this was really Jacob Black. The last thing I remembered was falling to sleep as I cried over Jordan. I did not remember ever waking up in my own room. As I slowly raised my head and looked at Jacob, his hand still very tangible on my arm, I decided I would just go along with this craziness calmly. If this was a dream I had to wake up eventually. If this wasn't a dream… well if wasn't a dream I didn't know what I would do.

"Jacob, I need to tell you something. Don't freak out, okay?" I said calmly.

"Yeah, sure." He nodded, his eyes wary but his hand still on my arm as if to anchor me in reality. I could tell he thought I was crazy.

I looked into his dark warm eyes and kept my gaze there. "This is going to sound crazy, but here goes. The last thing I remember was falling asleep in my bed in my house in Atlanta, Georgia. I had found out my boyfriend was cheating and I was crying and upset. I do not remember waking back up, and so this all seems like it can't be real. But dreams are never this vivid. They never feel so normal, without something stupid happening or the scene changing unexpectantly. I need you to tell me, am I dreaming?"

Jacob looked back at me and said, "No. I don't know what happened to you Bianca but you are not dreaming. You are very far from home, though. Besides, if you were dreaming, why would a random guy like me be in your dream? And why would you dream of a random and small reservation in Washington?"

I bit my lip and blushed. If this was all real, it was going to be very awkward when I told Jacob why I would be dreaming of him or La Push.

I didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was, it wasn't good.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my first chapter! Please let me know what you think. What did you like, what did you dislike? Let me know! Thanks again!<strong>

**- Charlotte**


End file.
